scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Isa
Isa is one of the highly ranked Official Scarf Heroes and one of the many protagonists. She had always spectated the Scarf Heroes in action and wanted to join the lovely the group. She loved seeing the energy and friendship that was involved and was ambitious in terms of joining, but yet still very shy to ask. Joey noticed her unique characteristics and invited her to begin her journey in becoming an official Scarf Hero. Isa is mostly shy, reserved, and quiet, but can be counted on when needed. Her scarf color of choice would be black, and her unique weaponry would be the Artimus Twins, thin dual blades that run on emotional energy, Pumpkin, a pink assault rifle that collects souls, and Violet, a large, shiny, purple-handled hatchet. 'Appearance' Isa's appears as a small, pale-skinned figure with long, dark brown hair. Her eyes are light silver, which are mostly hidden behind her bangs when shy. Her frame is very thin and is slightly underweight due to not being fed properly as a child. She was born naturally short. Regular The main clothing that Isa is seen in most of the time is a long, grey, shoulderless sweater with oversized sleeves, black leggings, and knee-high black combat boots, along with her traditional scarf. When not wearing her scarf, she'll be wearing a simple black choker. Wastelander Isa's wastelander consists of a black, shoulderless sweater with an "x" on it, much like her grey one. She wears this over over a black tank top, while also sporting grey skinny jeans, her combat boots, a belt on her waist to sheath the Artimus Twins while packing a few grenades, knee guards, and a strap over her shoulder to hold Pumpkin in place on her back when bringing it with her on missions. Formal Isa's formal outfit is a black and white corset dress with a black piano tiered skirt about 5 inches above her knees. Along with it, she wears black Mary Janes, long, white, laced socks, black gloves, a black rose in her hair, and a black choker featuring a rose pendant. 'Personality and Traits' Isa may come off as strange, quiet, and cold when you first talk with her, but when she warms up to someone, she is actually a rather kind, polite, supportive, and talkative young woman. She is a gentle girl with a soft voice and sophisticated manner of speech that has a secret love for small animals and gentlemen who will give her gifts and treat her like a lady. Known to many, Isa is actually one of the last people left that makes time for fashion. She has an entire wardrobe full of the Gothic, Fancy, and Victorian clothes, Lolita being her favorite. You can mostly find her in short, hooped skirts, longer socks, headbands, ribbons, lacy blouses, and more. Another one of her passions would be collecting things. She hides trinkets and gifts that she finds and receives around her room. Her favorite possessions would be her large collection of books and the Cherry Blossom given to her by Esther. Bringing up her collection of books, she enjoys reading any chance she gets, much like him as well. Her very favorite books are Alice in Wonderland, Dracula, and Romeo and Juliet. Isa is fast and swift, giving her many advantages. It is unknown as to what her inner thoughts could possibly be. She stutters most of the time and is rather clumsy, and that goes double for when she is nervous. She can change moods quickly on the outside, from happy-go-lucky to seriously stoic, but still knowing that she is and will always be very sensitive and emotional on the inside. She is possessive, and is known to get secretly jealous quite a lot, but buries it deep down for no one to see. She may seem calm at first, but when irritated, she grows eerie and violent, and will not hesitate to kill. Secretly, Isa has trust issues and often questions her loyalty, wondering if she even cares at all. She is very self-conscious and contemplates her choices and existence. Her opinions of others can turn extremely fast, and can change her mind on a whim, making her unpredictable in speech and actions. She may be the quickest and most agile member of the group in terms of speed and stamina. She is absolutely fearsome in battle because of her speed, agility, and preciseness, and her weapons only add up to how scary of an opponent she may be. 'Quirks' These are some of the most distinct behaviors and quirks that Isa has and define her character. *Running fingers through her hair or tucking it behind her ear. *Yawning. *Constantly apologizing. *Stuttering. *Pulling at bottom lip. *Taps nails on various surfaces. *Shifts in her seat when nervous. *Cross/uncrosses legs when sitting down. *Toying with objects before her as a distraction, it's mostly just a normal habit, however. *Gets Paranoid very easily, sometimes to the point where she can't move. *Folds arms frequently, especially when annoyed. *Pulls on her bangs a lot. *High pitched/low raspy voice depending on her mood. 'Weaknesses' Isa's main weakness is a good, powerful defense. Because of her fighting style, she can't quickly knock out the target with her speedy attacks, because their defense is just too strong to break in time. For example, a buff opponent like Chronos Apóvlita, who she tries to avoid fighting at all times. Another weakness is unstable ground or loose footing. Isa may have speed, but not full 100% accuracy or the ability to perform a perfect execution of a plan. She may trip and fall most of the time, which makes unstable surfaces the bane of her existence. For example, if asked to run across a single beam, board, run on ice, or hop down a slope with rocks that could crumble at any minute, she would refuse, because due to her clumsiness and just straight-up paranoia, she would never be able to complete the task. Taunting and slurs in the middle of battle. Being overly unstable emotional, she is unable to keep her cool during arguments or when someone is directing insults/taunts towards her. It clouds her senses and breaks her calm shell, which makes it much harder for her to engage in combat Her last weakness would be large bodies of water. Isa fears the ocean and other bodies of water such as lakes, so she tries to steer clear of them most of the time. Even thought she learned how to swim as a child, the thought of drowning, being stuck in a lake, or stranded out in the ocean absolutely terrifies her. 'Theme' Isa's theme is called "A New Direction." It symbolizes a feeling of doubt, confusion, and hopelessness, while still maintaining its elegant and melancholy notes. 'Relationships' Hikaru: Isa absolutely despises Hikaru, mainly because of how deceptive and what a liar she may be at times. Se dislikes her commanding and snobby nature as well, and how much trouble she can cause for Esther and the Scarf Heroes. She doesn't care if she lives or dies. Alyssa: Isa thinks of Alyssa as a sweet and fair leader, but she is still sometimes anxious over her stubborn and insecure side. She fears that it may grow worse and be a potential problem for the group and the kingdom in the future. Esther Carina: Esther is Isa's favorite member of The Crows. She deeply admires his skill with weapons, psychology, and his collection of greenery. The young maiden is in fact undoubtebly in love with him, which causes her to worry over him often, being especially sympathetic for his past. She finds herself watching him from the shadows any chance she gets, threatening anyone who even poses the slightest threat to him by day, and silently dreaming of him by night. She greatly desires his attention and believes him to be her prince that will fully replenish her soul. Isa has vowed to protect him anywhere and everywhere at any known chance, at all costs and conditions, including her life. Kevin Karvington: Since Kevin is leader of the Crows, she has high respect for him. She finds the way he handles situations and the way his team does things fascinating, especially since they own one of the last tanks. She thinks his interesting personality, skills and strategies makes him fit for a leader. Even though she might have a hard time speaking up or talking to him, she promised that if she ever thought of joining the Crows, he would be the first one she would go to. Carly Aine: When Isa thinks of Carly, she thinks of "one of the most tolerable members of the Crows". Though she thinks Carly is a bit messed up in the head at times and can really scare her, she tries to maintain friendship by lightly chatting every chance they get. Sasha Rothschild: Sasha is one of Isa's favorite members of the crows. She loves her attitude, loyalty, and ability to handle situations. Andy Laelynn: Isa sees Andy as a precious cinnamon roll who must not be harmed under any circumstance. She finds his timid nature quite adorable and makes sure to protect him in battle every chance she gets. She thinks there should be more people like Andy, for his bright and caring personality. His enthusiasm inspires her. Douglas "Vroom" Ettore: Even thought they don't talk, she sees Vroom as kind. Otherwise, she ships him with Kevin. Enough said. Amber: Isa thinks of Amber as a very, very close friend. The two often look after each other, and spent time together. Isa respects her and loves her very much for her bright and adorable nature. Joey: Isa respects and admires Joey in every way possible, but still manages to maintain a close friendship. The two have been close ever since she joined the group, and she often helps him out with patrols and guard duties. She thinks of him as an older brother. Kay: Even though she can be harsh sometimes, Isa absolutely adores Kay. Even though they may have disputes, they always make sure to have each other's back. She thinks of her as an older sister who she can count on and tell any secret to. Majora: Isa looks up to Majora immensely. She takes his ways as an example to improve her own. She admires how loyal and honoring he is, and strives to be like him one day. Roman: Isa sees Roman as funny. His sarcastic and sinister remarks towards everything always end up making her laugh, and she enjoys teasing him about being a cyborg. Daf: Isa thinks Daf can be reckless at times, but still thinks of him as a buddy. They rarely engage in conversation, but makes sure to look out for him. Even though it might be a bit tough because Amber is always obsessing over him. Tales: Isa thinks of Tales as the kind of person to be a lifelong buddy. They chat and joke often, and make sure not to grow distant. She thinks Tales and Kay make an adorable couple. Mineko:Isa regards Mineko as a little sister. They often spend time playing together or are seen having fun nearby. They share many similarities such as their height and tendency to tease the members. Mineko is one of Isa's best friends. 'Trivia' *Isa is passionate about the concept of love. *She enjoys being in respectful and posh areas. *Her last name is Lavelle, meaning fond of movement or travel, hence her speed. *She feeds, names, and cares for all of the stray cats in Crestfall, giving her the title of "the cat lady" by much children. *She is very rarely disturbed by things. *She prefers nighttime, so she can carefully watch and analyze anyone and any situation under the cover of darkness. *Her favorite colors are gray, pink, and black. *She loves desserts. *She loves hairbows as well. *When around, she always gives off a floral fragrance due to her perfume. *She is never seen in the throne room without a cup of pink chai or strawberry marzipan tea in hand, them being her favorite brew. *She shows pretty obvious favoritism towards Esther Carina, but tries as much as she can to hide it. *She, actually, takes a serious liking to the Crows in general. *She first met, or saw, Esther in Old City before she became a Scarf Hero. *She owns 3 weapons, the Artimus Twins, Pumpkin, and Violet. *She has an obsession with frosting and whipped cream. *Enjoying reading, she has taken poetry and writing up into her own hands, and occasionally writes stories and poems herself. *She likes reading old wive's tales and trying out old practices for fun. Gallery IsaChan_Rose.png|Isa with a rose by Amber XNnb29c.jpg Isa_X_Esther_OTP.jpeg|Esthisa~ Babs.gif Cuteisa.png IsaChan_Rose.gif IsaTheCherryBlossomIThinkByKay.jpeg Output_zA3PuM.gif Esthisa.PNG HNI_0032.jpg Aisa.PNG Isamspaint.png Isa_Cat.png Isa_Christmas!.png Isalami.PNG SH_Isaaa.jpg So_cyoot!_-w-.jpg 28974717_5_1448945196_613159.jpg 28716470_5_1437532070_837676_(1).jpg Category:Official Category:Artist Category:Scarf Heroes Category:Canon Category:Characters